


Slurp the Noodle

by Fandomymous_Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, vore - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Soft Vore, Vore, naga prey, nonsexual vore, safe vore, slurp him up like spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomymous_Anonymous/pseuds/Fandomymous_Anonymous
Summary: (Purely platonic vore)Ethan is cold. But it's his day to do things and if he wants his tail out, he'll have his tail out. Luckily Morgan's here to keep him warm.





	Slurp the Noodle

Ethan shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. Two jackets and a blanket and a snake scarf for his tail and he’s still cold! The body heat from his human half is not helping at all. Ethan is perfectly aware he could change completely to human, but today is a day he gets to himself and he wants to have his tail. He shivers again. Then he sneezes. 

“Bless you.” 

Ethan sniffles and turns his head to face Morgan, the giant kneeling down in the specialty made area for giants to kneel. “Thanks,” Ethan says. He sniffles again, shivering. 

“Are you okay?” Morgan asks, tipping his head. 

“Cold,” Ethan says. “I’m really cold.” 

Morgan tips his head the other direction. “Then why don’t you turn human? Then you won’t be as cold.” 

Ethan huffs. “Because today is my day and I want to have my tail.” 

“I see.” Morgan thinks about it then asks, “Do you want me to hold you? Then you won’t be so cold.” 

Ethan opens his mouth to answer but sneezes before he can. He rubs at his nose. “Okay...” 

Morgan carefully scoops Ethan into his hand, the naga snuggling into his warmth. Morgan smiles and ruffles Ethan’s hair with one finger. “Adorable noodle.” 

Ethan, now warm, feels tired. “Not a noodle,” he mumbles sleepily. 

“Yes you are. A tiny noodle who’s wearing a tiny noodle scarf.” 

“Not a noodle,” Ethan repeats. “Nope rope.” He yawns. 

“Definitely a noodle.” Ethan is unable to respond, as he fell asleep. He curls up on Morgan’s palm, hugging the end of his tail. Morgan chuckles. “Sleepy noodle.” As Ethan takes a small nap in Morgan’s hand, the giant realizes that he can’t do anything. If he moves, he’ll probably wake Ethan up. But Morgan has things to do today. Morgan touches his pocket with his other hand. He has some pills on him, he can take them. Ethan would be warmer in his stomach anyway. Sure, he might be a little miffed that Morgan swallowed him without him knowing, but Morgan knows Ethan will forgive him while he’s still in there. 

Morgan just has to find a way to open the pill bag without waking Ethan up... With difficulty, Morgan manages to get the bag of pills out of his pocket. He opens it with one hand and gets the two pills out. He takes them dry, like he usually does. Then Morgan looks down at Ethan. 

Swallowing Ethan has always been hard. The naga’s twenty something foot long tail makes it difficult to breathe when it’s blocking his airway. But Morgan can do it. He’s done it before, after all. The giant lifts his hand to his face, breathing slow. He doesn’t want to wake Ethan up. 

Morgan carefully moves Ethan’s human half to lay on his tongue, rocking him softly. Putting his thumb between his teeth so he doesn’t accidentally bite down on Ethan’s tail, Morgan pushes Ethan to the back of his throat. The naga moves slightly and Morgan freezes. But Ethan doesn’t wake up. Relaxing, Morgan tips his head back and swallows. Ethan’s human half along with part of his tail disappears into Morgan’s throat, leaving just over half of his bright yellow tail hanging from Morgan lips. Morgan closes his eyes and swallows again, wincing as he feels himself automatically biting down, grateful he put his thumb in the way. Morgan feels Ethan’s human half enter his stomach, the weight a comfortable feeling. 

A few feet of tail still sticks out of Morgan’s mouth. He removes his thumb and smiles, lips closing around the tail. It’s getting a little hard to breathe, yes, but Morgan likes the end of Ethan’s tail. He can do something fun. Morgan licks his lip, rolling Ethan’s tail in his mouth. He slurps the end of Ethan’s tail into his mouth like a piece of spaghetti. It’s so fun to do. Savoring Ethan’s saltwater taffy taste but knowing he needs to swallow so he can breathe again, Morgan gulps the rest of the tail. The end tickles Morgan’s uvula, causing him to gag. Like usual. Ethan’s tail joins his human half in Morgan’s stomach, the naga filling the giant without being uncomfortable. 

Morgan takes a deep breath and sits back, leaning against the ground. Ethan’s salty but sweet taste lingers in his mouth. Morgan’s stomach gurgles and he burps, covering his mouth. “Excuse me.” 

There’s no one there to excuse him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ethan wakes up to humming. He yawns and stretches. His hand makes contact with something squishy and he opens his eyes. Pink muscles press at him gently, softly massaging his tension. A steady heartbeat thumps above him, a pleasant white noise. Gravity shifts slightly and fluid splashes Ethan’s face. The naga gags and rubs his face. “Morgan!” 

The humming stops and something presses on Ethan from the outside. “Yes? What is it?” 

“You ate me!” 

A slight laugh. “You were cold and I had things to do. What better compromise?” 

“You could have me curl around your neck!” 

“But you were sleeping.” Morgan hugs Ethan from the outside again, the pressure firm but loving. “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“But...” Ethan finds he has no arguments against Morgan’s reasoning and scowls, folding his arms. “I still don’t like it.” 

Morgan hums. “Sure you don’t.” Gravity shifts and Ethan slides to the bottom of Morgan’s stomach, tail bunching up. “I’d let you out, but I’m nowhere near an area where humans can comfortably be. Unless you want to know what an actual snake feels like in a garden, you should stay inside.” 

Ethan likes looking at Morgan’s garden but knows Morgan is probably at the giants’ zoo again. That is where he works, after all. “Okay. But I’m gonna have Andrew give you a stern talking to.” 

“I could always eat him too,” Morgan teases. “None of you can escape my monstrous maw.” 

Ethan grumbles, flicking the end of his tail. He doesn’t voice his thanks or his forgiveness, but Morgan gives him another squeeze and Ethan knows Morgan understands. 

Morgan starts humming again, going back to work. Ethan makes himself comfortable in the giant’s stomach. He’s going to be in here for quite a while longer. 


End file.
